Take a Lifetime
by Madilayn
Summary: Summary: Mark makes his move after witnessing Princess utilising the G-3 pod of the Phoenix in a very unusual way Dedication: Fluffy smut. Dedicated to all my fellow Swannie Eagle lovers at Gatchamania. You know who you are


**Title: ** **Take a Lifetime**

**Author:** Madilayn

**Rating:** Adult

**Fandom:** BotP

**Characters / Pairings:** Mark / Princess

**Disclaimer:** Battle of the Planets is owned by the Sandy Frank Corporation & Gatchaman by Tatsunoko. I make no profit from my use of characters and situations

**Summary:** Mark makes his move after witnessing Princess utilising the G-3 pod of the Phoenix in a very unusual way

**Author Notes:** Fluffy smut. Dedicated to all my fellow Swannie Eagle lovers at Gatchamania. You know who you are.

I also drew from Tiylaya's wonderful fic "Stolen Dreams" for paragraph 5. Thank you for writing something that inspired me – and I hope you don't mind that I used your idea.

* * *

For the rest of his life, he would never be able to explain the impulse that took him to the G-3 bay; except that Princess had seemed agitated when she left the bridge, and had been gone longer than he would have expected from her explanation to "check that the bike was secure".

Mark made a mental note to get the techs to check the securing mechanism in all the bays – over the last few missions she had checked all of them. He had learned that when Princess raised a concern about something technical to listen to her.

As he left, Mark managed to keep his face expressionless and his body under control as he thought about the green-eyed girl who was the centre of his existence. Not that he had ever gone as far as admit that to her outright. They flirted. He tried to find every excuse to put his arm around her.

When they had been trapped on Space Centre after Spectra had bombed it, they had hesitantly admitted that they each "liked you best". Mark had hoped to take her in his arms then – to kiss away her fear, but… Well, he should be grateful that the team had arrived to rescue them and Anderson. But he wasn't. All because he hadn't been able to tell his beautiful Swan he loved her.

Later, on the Phoenix, he had sat with her in his lap, his wings wrapped tightly around them both as they slept. His excuse was to give Anderson somewhere to sit. The real reason was that he craved her presence in his arms. He had loved waking up with her clasped to him. Had loved how she had stirred briefly and then snuggled closer to him, her head on his shoulder, one arm around his waist, the other resting on his torso, her hand on his heart.

Since then, he had been waiting for the right moment to declare his love to her. He didn't want to wait for the end of the war; who knew when that would be. From the reports in the media and on the sites the fans had set up, the world didn't want him to wait either.

Nice that the world was on his side!

As he entered the pod, he took his helmet off. It was always stifling down here and if the team was going to spend any time in the pods, they often de-transmuted. He heard soft noises and grinned – Princess always talked to herself when trying to fix a recalcitrant circuit and he and Jason had often had a great time just listening to the very inventive threats she used.

Jason was also impressed by the language she knew. He had no idea she could swear in seven different galactic languages – not including Spectran and a little known Rigan dialect.

But it didn't sound like swearing – and he could see that she appeared to be sitting on the bike. He moved closer and the words on his lips froze when he saw what she was doing.

She _was_ sitting on the bike, one leg up on the seat, and he had a clear view of her crotch – could see her fingers moving inside her white panties. On the ground next to her, he could see helmet, gloves and belt. Her pink dress was pushed up, along with the white sports bra she habitually wore and her other hand was stroking and squeezing one of her breasts. Breasts, he noted, that were considerably larger than they appeared when he was dressed.

He was hard. He couldn't help it. All he wanted to do was to put his mouth where he could see her fingers playing and suck long and hard.

It was then he made out what she was saying. "Mark," she whispered over and over again in a voice that was drenched with love and lust. "Please, Mark. Please don't stop. I need you so much. Love you so much."

He was stroking himself through his uniform, gasping himself as the armoured leather rubbed against needy flesh, and he couldn't stop himself going nearer to the girl on the bike.

Her hand movements were getting faster, and her gasps of arousal were sending tongues of fire through his body. Before he knew it, he was on his knees before her, his mouth against her crotch, against her wet panties and he was licking and sucking greedily.

He heard her gasp loudly and then felt her hand tangling in his hair, her leg over his shoulder, pulling him closer to her. He raised his head and met her eyes, the emerald green darkened with lust. No words were needed. He took her hand and pulled it out of her panties, then brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off them, tongue flicking between the fingers and he heard her cries of pleasure.

Mark couldn't think why, but he pulled out his boomerang and carefully used one of the razor sharp wings to slice down the centre of her panties along the crotch – the wet material making it slightly difficult to cut.

The two sides parted and Mark bent forward and kissed the dark hair revealed and slipped his tongue into her. He felt her buck forward into his mouth, but he pulled away again. This time, he used the tip of his boomerang to gently stroke along her slit, applying a tiny amount of pressure to her clit and he heard her cry out.

He replaced the boomerang with his mouth, determined that he would make her cum again – and this time he could drink his fill of her marvellous taste. He stopped in his ministrations to de-transmute, then only briefly paused again as he removed his shirt after discovering that pants and shoes could be removed without stopping his prime activity.

That was better, he thought stroking himself as he sucked on her delicious, wet pussy. Her cries were only making him harder and when he raised his eyes he saw her eyes were closed as she played with her breasts.

His tongue flicked deep inside her and he heard her scream and felt the gush of wetness when she climaxed. He greedily drank down every drop, then started to kiss up her body, determined to investigate those beautiful, lush breasts.

Before then, however, he looked into her face, at the wide open eyes, the slightly parted lips and changed his mind.

He needed to kiss her. Needed to hold her close and tell her how much he loved her.

He didn't expect the sudden boot to his solar plexus which sent him across the small area.

"What the hell!"

"I should be asking you the same question." She was furious, surprised and confused. She loved Mark and she was sure he loved her. But they didn't do this!! This was her in private.

"I could be asking you what you were doing down here, Princess. I was worried, so I came to look for you."

"And just couldn't wait to dive right on in."

He got up. "I shouldn't have. I know. I should have just left. But Princess, I couldn't not." He took two steps forward and grasped her hands, pulling her up into his arms before kissing her gently. "I love you so much, Princess. I've wanted you for so long. And to see you… your beautiful body… to hear how much you needed me – as much as I needed you! I couldn't help it. Don't hate me. I just wanted to give you what you were asking for. And I needed it too. Wanted it – you – so desperately."

"You've never said anything – well never anything definite. Never even asked me out to a movie!"

"Neither have you," he pointed out reasonably. He also noticed he was reacting again to her closeness, especially since her beautiful breasts were rubbing against him in a very distracting way. He hoped she didn't notice too soon and move away. It was wonderful holding her in his arms.

"But I was waiting for you! Surely you realised that!"

"Yes, I know. And I started to tell you hundreds of times! When we were trapped in Space Centre, I was about to tell you. Then the rescue party needed rescuing. And after, on Phoenix. Oh, sweetheart! I loved holding you in my lap, in my arms as we slept. I didn't want to wake up, because then you'd be snatched away from me."

"Mark…" she trailed her hand down his arm.

"And now. You're so beautiful. I never realised how lovely your body really is. How much you hide." He bent his head and finally took one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling and licking on her nipple. "Now I'm glad. Because I don't want anybody but me to know."

"Mark…" she moaned and stroked the back of his neck. "I love you, Mark. I've been in love with you for years now."

"Same here. You know, my first sexual fantasy was of you. You're still the one I think about when…" he blushed.

She laughed happily. "I guess you know about me now."

"It turned me on, Princess. To know that you think about me when you masturbate. Like I think about you."

"Mark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"Yes you did," he said. "But I don't understand why. Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because you can't be with me and with Amanda."

"Amanda? Amanda Gregg? But I'm not with Amanda! At least, not for some months! We only went out for a month or so. She wasn't you, Princess."

"Well, somebody had better tell her. Because she's spreading it all around that you and she are exclusive and on the verge of an engagement. Why do you think I've been avoiding you? Why I can't stay in the same room as you?" She had tears coming out of her eyes and he leaned in to kiss them dry.

"I don't know what bee Amanda's got. I went out with her for a month just after I rescued her. It started because her father asked me to talk to her – she was unhappy and had nobody who could understand what she went to. Yes. I slept with her – but she started it. I finished it. And Princess, you know I've had other girlfriends. I've had them because I couldn't have you."

"Why? I've never done anything that I know of to stop you approaching me."

"I hate being pushed into things, you know that. And when everybody tried to match make me with you, I did the stupidest thing I could ever have done. I got stubborn. I absolute HATE it when Anderson and Cronus make decisions for me, and I could see what they were deciding."

"Even when it's something you wanted?"

"Yes. I might have ignored it, except Jason took it on himself to give me a lecture. Not to mention Tiny and Keyop's constant innuendoes."

"You might have come to me, Mark. We could have talked."

"I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to think I was just going along with things because of everybody pressuring me. I wanted you to know how special you were for me. How much I truly love you. I do love you, you know. You are the absolute centre of my life."

She smiled and this time it was her who initiated their kiss. Her who started to explore his body. Her whose hand stroked him to hardness.

And it was her who asked the question. "Will you make love with me, Mark?"

He pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "Are you sure? Here? Now?"

"Yes. Here. Now. And later. Lots of laters."

They both heard the slight shift in the engines that spoke of Phoenix descending prior to going underwater. She lifted her leg up to its formers position on the bike. "I don't want to wait, Mark. Every time we wait, something happens. I don't want to take that risk."

She drew him closer and tried to guide him inside her, but he stopped her. "If you're sure, then yes. I can't wait either." He smiled. "But why don't you just relax and let me take care of things."

"Yes. I trust you. I love you."

He entered her slowly, and loved how she almost purred with his entry, arching herself towards him. His eyes widened as he felt the slight barrier and saw her bite her lower lip.

"Princess! Why didn't you say…"

She kissed him and pulled his hips closer, pushing him further into her. "Now, later, whenever. It wouldn't have changed that I'm a virgin." She giggled "Or was until a couple of seconds ago."

"Still… I would have…"

"What? Said no? _Waited_ ? Again? I'm not taking any more chances Mark. You belong to me, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure everybody – including you – knows that."

He started thrusting gently, then grew faster as his desire increased, as he noted the subtle changes in noise that spoke to their being nearly home.

"No. It's too late to keep waiting. As for being yours – I've been yours since you arrived, Princess. And I'm going to be yours until we die."

His attention focussed on their loving and he realised that she was still in her uniform. That all the time they would be doing the mission de-brief, under the immaculate purity of the Swan would be evidence of him. She would be full of his seed. Wet because of what he made her feel.

Mark couldn't help himself. He bent over a little and sunk his teeth into each of her breasts, sucking until he left marks, his actions made even more frantic with her cries of pleasure, with the feel of her tight around his hardness.

He loved the taste of her skin – slightly salty from the sweat not only of their exertions, but from the mission. He could still taste her juice in his mouth, and wanted time to explore that further.

Mark wanted more. He wanted to taste her clean from bathing. When she woke up. Just before she went to sleep.

He wanted to explore that beautiful body – worship it with his hands and mouth. He wanted to find out how to touch her to give her pleasure. To teach her how to give him pleasure.

He felt Phoenix decelerate and started to pump harder. They didn't have much time, and he, like her, didn't want to wait.

Over his communication bracelet, he heard Tiny's voice. "We've hit Neptune perimeter Commander. Five minutes until docking."

She whispered in his ear. "Now Mark, now!" He was thrusting blindly now, his own need the only thing that he could concentrate on.

Mark felt himself tense, start to shake and knew that she had spurred him to his own climax. He could hear her whimper, feel her writhe beneath him. Swiftly he put his hand between them and stroked her to her own release.

She cried out and bit his shoulder hard, he could feel her nails bite into his naked back as he gave one final thrust into her, spilling himself deep inside, kissing those beautiful lips.

Claiming her as his own, just as she claimed him.

They parted slightly, and he didn't want to leave her. They knew they had no choice – but he couldn't help but assist her to adjust her clothing, finding it just as erotic as it would have been to remove it.

"Tonight?" he asked. "Can you come to my place tonight?" She looked confused but then nodded. "Yes. Jill can keep an eye on Keyop. She's home for the next month."

Mark kissed her before they put on their helmets. "So we have a month."

"No, Mark. We have a lifetime."

Yes. He was pleased and didn't care that the team saw them enter the bridge hand in hand, didn't care what they thought as he put his arm around her waist, snuggling her close to him.

They had a lifetime. And whether that lifetime was today, tomorrow, next week, or a hundred years, they would have it together.

Page 1 of 8


End file.
